The Agents of SHIELD SING-A-LONG!
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: [If you guys have a better title suggestion let me know!] Parodies of Disney classics that I have created from the crazy depths of my love for this show. Singing along encouraged, and song suggestions happily accepted! The Songmistress (me) loves to make readers happy! 17.) Something New (The Biospecialist Song)
1. I'll make an agent out of you

**I own nothing. N-o-t-h-i-n-g. **

**Welcome to my newest idea that has been inspired by my love of writing parodies for Agents of SHIELD. (Hail SHIELD) I've got a couple more brewing, including some more Frozen stuff. I also might write an anthem for Philinda (and Skitz!) based on a Disney song, but I need to find the right one first. Future song ideas happily accepted!**

**Singing along is recommended!**

**Now to start, how about a little Mulan.**

I'll make an agent out of you

[May] _Let's get down to business_

_To defeat Hydra_

_Did they send me rookies_

_Look at us, Coulson_

_This is the most pathetic team I've ever seen_

_But trust me, before we're through_

_Rookie, I'll make an agent out of you!_

_Slip through the shadows_

_And keep your ICER near._

_Trip, make sure your head's down_

_Skye, lose your tech gear_

_FitzSimmons, you can't cower in your lab anymore_

_Why can't this rub off on any of you?_

_Somehow I'll make agents out of you!_

[Fitz] _What did I get myself into?_

[Simmons] _I'm not even sure why I stayed._

[Skye] _This sucks, I had only just hit Level One._

[Coulson] _You need to earn my trust back!_

[Ward] _Hope she doesn't see I'm Hydra!_

[Fitz] _Now I really wish I'd learned kung fu!_

[May] _(To be an agent) You must have the stealth of Black Widow_

_(To be an agent) Strike with the strength of Thor too_

_(To be an agent) Keep your eyes open for any danger_

_And we can defeat Hydra with help from all of you_

_Hydra keeps getting stronger_

_We won't let them thrive_

_If we can trust each other_

_We will surely survive._

_Phil, I'm sorry I lied, and spied on you_

_But I did it because I care for you_

_And I've become an agent because of you._

_(To be an agent) You must have the stealth of Black Widow_

_(To be an agent) Strike with the strength of Thor too_

_(To be an agent) Keep your eyes open for any danger_

_And we can defeat Hydra with help from all of you!_

_(To be an agent) You must have the stealth of Black Widow_

_(To be an agent) Strike with the strength of Thor too_

_(To be an agent) Keep your eyes open for any danger_

_And we can defeat Hydra with help from all of you!_

***giggles* Hope you all enjoyed that! I love Mulan, and I could not resist the little Hydra bit. I blame the parallels I started seeing between Philinda and Mulan and Shang for part of this. (Help me, I'm falling hard for Philinda!)The rest is just me being weird. The next chapter might be a double update of Frozen and Pocahontas, because the Frozen piece might anger some people.**


	2. You must die!

**Warning! If you are a fan of Ward and did not get angry with him after watching 1x21, then you might want to skip this chapter for the lovely little Skyeward one that's next. If you're just going to keep reading, I apologize in advance for the anger that it could cause.**

**I was FURIOUS when Ward sent the Science Babies into the ocean, and I was so frustrated and upset and needed to vent some anger before I saw the finale. This was the result (written before the finale), because I was just testing the waters on parodies then and Let It Go seemed like it would be good. This was my first ever, and I'm kind of proud of how far I've come from then.**

**HOWEVER, post-finale, I gained sympathy back a bit for Ward, but I'm still pretty wounded because I have a mega crush on Fitz because he's an adorable little monkey. I think he can be redeemed, but he really needs to work for it. **

**(Puts on armor) Anyway, read at your own risk if you like Ward because I was really pissed! Oh, and there's a little hint of Biospecialist in here for those who like it and are feeling down right now. Sending you guys major hugs!**

You Must Die!

(Sung by those who were in an angry rage against Ward to the tune of Let it go. Again, if you love Ward, you can still turn back. It's not too late!)

_Snow glows white at Providence tonight_

_Your trust in Garrett can't be seen_

_A kingdom of Hydra traitors_

_But you might be the king_

_FitzSimmons are falling, it's like the virus once again_

_Promised to catch her if she fell, but this time you didn't try_

_Don't let Jemma in, Don't Let Coulson see_

_Be the evil traitor you just had to be_

_Shot Hand three times, then kidnapped Skye_

_But now they know!_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Your demise won't make me cry_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Everyone is done with your lies_

_No one cares! What you have to say!_

_Let the team's wrath burn!_

_Your face always bothered me anyway._

_It's funny how your hesitation _(**A/N Remember that woman in TRACKS!)**

_Now totally make sense!_

_And the team's trust in you_

_Shall never be fixed_

_It's time to see how much damage they can do_

_To test their fury and destroy you!_

_No love nor resect, no help from Hydra's crew!_

_YOU'RE SCREWEDDDDDDD!_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Now we know where your loyalties lie!_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Biospecialists cried when you kissed Skye_

_They. Hate. You._

_No matter what you do_

_Let the team's wrath burn!_

_Your betrayal sent Fitz into an angry rage_

_Coulson is horrified and May's prepared to make you pay!_

_Why Skye didn't let you die still baffles me today!_

_They'll never let you back Ward_

'_Cause now it's just too late!_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Slow and painful shall sate the fan's cries_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Redemption is nothing in their eyes!_

_Here you'll lie…IN PIECES!_

_Let the team's wrath burn!_

_I can't ship you with anyone anymore._

***peeks out from covers* Once again, I apologize for this. Ward lovers, I beg for your forgiveness. Since the finale, I have grown to understand why Skye let Ward live and that I don't want to lose him, even though I love Trip. I hope the next chapter, which I'm posting so I don't lose everything, can redeem my angry rant. I do promise that I will do no more pieces that bash Grant Douglas Ward. I might do **_**Reflection **_**for him.**

**Oh, and speaking of pieces, enjoy the song of Skye to Ward from Pocahontas next! **


	3. Love Normal Life As It Is

**If you skipped ahead, hello! If you've coming from the last chapter, I am sorry again. **

**This piece is a rarity, my agents! I'm not a big Skyeward fan, and don't write a lot for them. Treasure it.**

**I have a lot of other piece ideas for Skye, because there are a lot of songs that can really fit her well! You'll see some more coming up in the future. If you guys want any more songs, you can also check out two of my other fics; **_**Will you help me tell our daughter? **_**and**_** The Rescue and the Revelation.**_

**Oh, and to FAITH- Thanks for that, you make me feel great when I saw your review!**

Love normal life as it is

(To the tune of Colors of the Wind. I recently watched Pocahontas, and I liked it. Sung by Skye to Ward because it just seems like it would happen)

[Skye] _You think I'm an ignorant hacker_

_And you've been with SHIELD so long_

_I guess it's hardened you._

_But still I cannot see_

_Why the ignorant one is me_

_When there is just so much that you don't know_

_You don't know_

_You think SHIELD owns everything that's peculiar_

_Your people skills rub people the wrong way_

_Ward, I have lived and interacted with real people_

_And seen beauty and life in the city haze._

_You think the only people who are agents_

_Are the people who act like robots too._

_But if you get to know those who are around you_

_Then you'll learn things you never thought were possible_

_Have you ever heard the whistle for the taxi cab_

_Or watched an impromptu play in the city square?_

_Can you say you've gone on a Color Run?_

_Can you love normal life as it is?_

_Can you love normal life as it is?_

_Come explore the little shops hiding brilliance_

_Walk inside the bakery and taste the fresh-baked scones_

_Lose the robot act and open up your senses_

_Then you'll know the beauty of my world_

_My van and my laptop do have importance_

_But there's more out in the real world to explore_

_And it's okay to show kindness to strangers_

_They care for others, and it's not a crime to let someone in._

_How much good can a superhero do?_

_If you lock them up, then you'll never know._

_And you really need to experience the morning rush_

_And dance alongside the musicians playing in the streets._

_You must see the park glowing orange as the sun sets_

_And you can love normal life as it is._

_You can be a part of SHIELD,_

_But believe me still_

_You can love normal life as it is._

**Yeah, so maybe not as great as I'll make an agent out of you, but probably better than the last chapter. I've gotten a lot of response in the past couple days, and have a couple of new songs written out. If you're following my other stories, I've got some updates coming soon for them.**

**Next chapter will give us a lovely little anthem for FitzSimmons. Anyone else have other songs they want for the Philinda anthem?**


	4. Sci-Tech is an Open Door

**I'm back! This is seriously way too much fun to do, I just can't stay away from this. I always get so giddy and happy doing these, and seeing how much you guys like them make me melt inside. So thanks!**

_**ERBURNHAM02 **_**(who also write songs that are awesome for Agents of SHIELD!) suggested this to me originally as a Philinda piece, but later both of us ended up getting a FitzSimmons vibe since it was practically perfection for them with EVERYTHING! So big thanks out to you, my dear friend. This chapter is for you.**

**It's Frozen again, since there can be so many songs that work perfectly with my ideas. I ship FitzSimmons as a brotp, but you could say that this could be their shipping anthem (except for the part where Hans was lying through his teeth. Ward is kind of like Hans, only much hotter and more of blind follower.)**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy**

Sci-Tech Is An Open Door

(The FitzSimmons anthem)

[Jemma] _All my life people have looked down on my work_

_And now suddenly I'm partnered with you._

[Leo] That's crazy, because _I've been searching for someone who understands me_

_And whether it's this assignment, or those chemical fumes!_

(Cue possible explosion?)

[Jemma] _But with you…_

[Leo] _But with you…_

[Leo] _I can make sense_

[Jemma] _I see your notes_

[Both] _And it's genius like I've never known before!_

_Sci-Tech is an open door!_

_Sci-Tech is an open door!_

_Sci-Tech is an open door!_

[Jemma] _Beside you!_

[Leo] _Next to you!_

[Jemma] _With you!_

[Leo] _As a team!_

[Both] _Sci-Tech is an open door._

[Leo] _I mean, it's amazing-_

[Jemma] -_How-_

[Leo] -_We finish each other's-_

[Jemma] -_Sandwiches!_

[Leo] _That's what I was going to say!_

[Jemma] _I've never met someone-_

[Both] _Who loves Doctor Who as much as me!_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Needs no scientific explanation_

[Leo] _You-_

[Jemma] _And I-_

[Leo] _We-_

[Jemma] _Just-_

[Both] _Share a brain._

[Jemma] _Say farewell…_

[Leo] _Say farewell…_

[Both] _To all those with their doubts_

_They cannot stop us anymore!_

_Sci-Tech is an open door_

_Sci-Tech is an open door!_

_Together we discover more!_

[Jemma] _Beside you!_

[Leo] _Next to you!_

[Jemma] _With you!_

[Leo] _As a team!_

[Both] _Sci-Tech is an open door…_

**Wow, just writing that gave me so much mental imagery of them dancing about in a lab. And I'm noticing I keep associating Fitz with Disney and fairytales in a lot of my works. **

**Next chapter is going to feature the whole SHIELD team post-finale talking about-wait no don't want to spoil it! **

**Also, would you guys like to see Garrett singing, because I'm getting a good feeling of what I want him to sing.**


	5. Our Favorite SHIELD ThingsHydra Song

**I should really not be updating this because I have other stories that need updates more, but I can't help it! All I have to say for this is that I'm posting two songs on this chapter because they're both so short, so here are numbers 5 & 6. I do get a little shippy in the second little verse of #5.**

Our Favorite SHIELD Things

(Entire team to the tune of 'My Favorite Things' from The Sound of Music. Since it just keeps repeating itself, I'll give you the first part of it, and then you can repeat it to your heart's content)

[May] _Bullets in ICERS and piloting planes_

[Trip] _Old timey novels and impromptu vacations _

[Skye] _Impressions of Ward that cause giggling_

[All] _These were a few of our favorite SHIELD things!_

[Coulson] _Patching up May in the lab when she's injured_

[Simmons] _Biochem, dissection, and Trip when he sings_

[Fitz] _Monkeys and Skye undercover with me_

[All] _These were a few of our SHIELD things_

[May] _Tai Chi in mornings and butt kicking in evenings_

[Coulson] _Dad jokes, spy gear, Lola flying over things_

[Skye] _Finding a family who cares about me_

[All] _These were a few of our favorite SHIELD things_

_When Hydra strikes, When Ward betrays!_

_If Fitz never wakes up…_

_We simply remember our favorite SHIELD things_

_And then we don't feel so sad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Now for number 6. I could not resist this, because the song cracks me up. I have made it a little more clean though!<strong>

The Hydra Song

(This can be sung by any fan who stands with SHIELD. Based on the Thunder song from _Ted, _which I have only partially seen.)

_When you hear someone Hail Hydra!_

_Don't you be afraid_

_Just hold onto your Science Baby, and say these magic words_

"_SCREW YOU GARRETT! YOU CORRUPTED WARD!"_

_Raina, you can never get Skye because we have Melinda May!_

**So yeah, there's a song we can all use right now. Wish I had finished it sooner, but oh well. I like it better than 5, because looking back I feel as if I've royally screwed it up!**

**Next up, Melinda gets to fly around the world again! Also, does anybody have suggestions for a Biospecialist song?**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Fly Around The World Again

**I have to say, thank you all for the reviews! It makes me so happy every time I see a new post or am given a new song idea! It seriously makes my day and inspires me to keep writing to make you all happy. I hope to still create songs even after the hiatus ends and have you guys keep reading them.**

**Also, I would like to announce that I have started watching Arrow, and it's good enough for me to love it just about as much as Agents of SHIELD, which is saying something because I am a Marvel girl. Despite seeing them together once in the first three episodes I have watched, I am rooting for Oliver and Felicity. Their first meeting reminded me so much of that cute adorkable conversation Leo and Skye had in the pilot. Hopefully though, they will actually end up together, while Skitz has less than 2 percent chance.**

**[Ok, Ok Muse, I will shut up and get on with it. Just put down that nail gun!] **

**Anyway, another May song, although it is not from Mulan. I get a little theory crazy in this. I really really really want May to be Skye's mother because I am a hopeless sap. **

**Make sure to leave a review behind to let me know what you think, or if you have any future recommendations. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><span>Fly Around The World Again<span>

(Sung by our very own Melinda 'Mulan' May to 'Just Around the Riverbend'. Pocahontas is a really great movie, plus I picture Fitz as Meeko. Accept it and adore Leo as a raccoon.)

[May] _What I love about flying is_

_The sky is never the same twice._

_The clouds are always shifting_

_New winds are blowing._

_But moat agents, they don't notice this_

_They don't have the pilot's seat._

_None of them really know the experience or thrill that I'm going_

_To fly around the world again!_

_Fly around the world again!_

_I'm back in the field_

_To fly around the world again_

_Up in the air_

_I can finally feel free!_

_That encrypted line_

_Reminds me of my purpose here_

_To observe and report on Phil Coulson_

_Why me?_

_Of all agents, why me?_

_I see her eyes, I know that nose_

_They're features from a lifetime ago. _(Cue Leo running by screaming something about Simmons dissecting?)

_She's grown so much from when I last held her_

_I once had a beautiful daughter_

_Who was stolen before she could crawl_

_Now I see Skye, and I'm knowing_

_My baby girl is home again!_

_I'm flying around the world again!_

_Skye is my girl!_

_There is no denying it_

_She needs to know!_

_But how can I explain?_

_I've missed her life_

_And I'm in deep regret of that_

_When I came to fly again,_

_I discovered my baby girl instead._

_Should I let Phil know why I've come?_

_To spy because I love him_

_Should I tell Skye I'm her mum?_

_When did my life get in this mess?_

_I must know more_

_But I'm glad I chose_

_To fly around the world again._

**Told you I was a sap. I really want May to be Skye's mother. Please don't judge me. **

**There will hopefully be a mega-update in Monday for **_**What happens at the Academy**_** (bet those readers can't wait to see what happens with that cliffie I left, which seems really dumb now), **_**Once upon a SHIELD, The Rescue and the Revelation, **_**and **_**Agents of SHIELD Sing-a-longs. **_**(Or should I change it to Agents of S.I.N.G.A.L.O.N.G.) There might also be the introduction of a new story that I have been planning out for some time.**

**Next up, I'm going to treat myself to a little Skitz thanks to Catlin51! **


	7. At Last I've Found True Love

**So that big Mega-Update I promised on Monday. Yeah, I changed it to Tuesday because I was behind on the** _What Happens at the Academy_** update. However, it is now up, along with updates to two more stories and a new story that I have been toying with for a while.**

**Catlin51, my fellow Biospecialist/Skitz/Olicity shipper, gave me this wonderful idea for my adorable Skitz babies when I asked for song ideas for the first two ships I mentioned. I've seen Tangled twice, but I never really appreciated this song until now. It's the perfect shipping song, and the mental imagery I got when doing this was overwhelming. So, Catlin, this is for you. Thank you for all the support you've given me with everything. You are amazing. As is everyone who is reading this.**

**Even if you don't ship Skitz, just read/sing this (seriously, start playing the song as you read or sing) and if you really want to sub in your own ship, go ahead. Like I said, it's a perfect song to ship to. But it is so Skitz-esque for me.**

**FAITH- I want to thank you for all your kind words and being such a big supporter of my stories! Whenever I see a review, I tear up a little because you're so sweet. I'm really happy that the last update for this was on your birthday. A belated Happy Birthday to you, and thank you so much. I really hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**FAN- I've already parodied For the First Time in Forever in another story **_The Rescue and The Revelation_ **(WHICH HAS BEEN UPDATED FINALLY!)****, which is a sequel to another story called **_Will You Help Me Tell Our Daughter?_. **However, the other suggestion of yours is actually happening now!**

**Also, delayed thanks to LISAMICHELLE25 for mentioning Ted in _The Secret is Out _(which you all should read, because it is epic) since it helped inspire the Hydra song!**

**And a thank you to everyone who has been reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. It makes me happy that there are people out here willing to read the crazy stuff I write.**

* * *

><p><span>At Last I've Found True Love<span>

(The anthem for Skitz shippers. But sub in your own ship if you really want. Set to the tune 'I See The Light' from Tangled.)

[Skye] _All my life, I've been so lonely_

_Tossed around from place to place_

_Because of that, I have never really known_

_What true love exactly is_

_I've cheated, betrayed, abandoned_

_Lied to by those who I thought cared_

_Ward and Miles, they've both hurt me_

_Now I'm with the one who's right_

_And at last I've found true love_

_Now my world is much clearer_

_And at last I've found true love_

_And it's all because of you_

_I love you with all my heart_

_And I know your feelings mirror mine exactly_

_My life is dark, but you are my candle_

_Leo, I'm in love with you._

[Leo] _All those months, staying aboard the Bus_

_You came into my life, and things changed for me_

_Every little glance, every awkward moment_

_It's all led up to this_

_The world's a mess, everything keeps changing_

_I can't hold this back anymore_

_When you're near, I feel so real_

_Skye, I've fallen in love with you_

[Both] _And at last I've found true love_

[Leo] _Now my world is so much clearer_

[Both] _And at last I've found true love_

[Skye] _And it's all because of you_

[Both] _There is no longer a need to cry_

_Because I will never leave your side_

_Times are tough, there are any struggles_

_But I've found my soulmate in you_

_I've found my soulmate in you._

* * *

><p><strong>Just typing this and listening along to the song is making me get teary. Ugh, I love Skitz so much, but knowing it is unlikely to happen just makes me sad. Shipping Skitz or Biospecialist or any other ship that you really want to happen, but deep down know that it never will is the worst thing ever. If you aren't one of these people, trust me, it really hurts. Yah for fanfiction!<strong>

**Next- A Skye song! PS-Help me I need ideas for Philinda songs oh so badly. I just can't find the perfect one yet, but Fixer Upper is in the lead so far. I might end up re-doing this one for them if I get desperate!**


	8. I Will Find My Parents

**Welcome back to the sing-a-long! I'm in awe that I've managed to publish this many songs so far, and I'm not running out of ideas just yet. Thank you to all those who have given me ideas! You're all so great, and it means a lot to me.**

**This is a song that I felt no one other than Skye could sing, because she's trying to figure out who she is and where she came from, and this song is just perfect for that.**

* * *

><p><span>I Will Find My Parents<span>

(Sung by Skye to the tune of _I can go the distance_. Perfect, isn't it?)

[Skye, in her van] _I have often wished_

_To have a good life_

_With a nice comfy house_

_Lining the suburb streets._

_My parents would be there_

_They would love me dear_

_It sounds so silly_

_But it's all I've ever dreamed._

_I will not give up_

_I will find my parents_

_And I have no fears_

_I've imagined worse_

_I'll search every mile_

_Because it's worth my while._

_Nothing will ever stop me_

_Until I find the truth._

[Skye, now on the Bus] _I shall never stop_

_I will find my parents_

_This team feels like family_

_But my real one matters more._

_SHIELD had hidden my past_

_That secret will not last._

_And one day I will find the people I've needed so long._

* * *

><p><strong>Being the strange person I am, I can't help but picture her singing that last bit in her bunk with the door ajar, and May is standing down the hall listening to her sing, smiling a little because you know….hehe. Maybe it might come true next season. (giggles)<strong>

**Wow, so number ten is next, and it looks to be like it's going to be the Garrett song. Who's excited!**


	9. Be Prepared

**I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to get up. I've made Jemma corrupt, Leo a puppy, reunited Skye with May and Coulson, and a whole bunch of other nice things in my other fics while neglecting this. Oops!**

**So here is the Garrett song. Thank you for all the support! I can't believe I've made ten of these!**

**I'm actually planning to do an awards ceremony for these where you all get to vote on the Best Song, Best Singer (who was the most best person to sing the song), Best Ship (which of the three I've done was the best), and Best Lyrics. **

* * *

><p><span>Be Prepared<span>

(This had Garrett's name written all over it. He pretty much is Scar to me)

Garrett: _I see now your knowledge of the universe_

_Is tiny, pure cavemen in my eyes!_

_But fight that ignorance, and pay attention!_

_Listen to my truths to counter those lies._

_I notice a distinct separation_

_We all have different goals in mind_

_But because of me, we are connected_

_Your dreams will come true if you're not scared_

_So prepare yourselves for a victory_

_Our triumph is right in your grasp_

_A new golden era draws nearer and nearer_

Raina: _But you're only a man!_

Garrett: _Oh, now I'm more than a man!_

_It might sound a bit morbid_

_But I'll make sure you're rewarded_

_As soon as Coulson is dust beneath my feet_

_And we'll arise in the victorious air_

_So be prepared!_

Ward: Wohoo, we're prepared! Yeah. Wait, what are we preparing for?

Garrett: For the end of SHIELD's control.

Ward: Isn't it already dead?

Garrett: Yes, son. But we're going to make sure all order dies. Permanently.

Raina: That's perfect! Who needs SHIELD anyway?

Ward, Raina, Kaminsky: _No order, no order, la la la la_

Garrett: SHUT UP! There will be an order!

Ward: But you just said-

Garrett: I will be the order. Stay with me, and you will never know defeat AGAIN!

Ward, Raina, Kaminsky: Yes! Hail Hydra!

Super Soldiers/ Hydra members: Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!

_We shall go straight into history_

_As Garrett leads us to long-awaited victory_

Garrett: _Ah yes, of course, but why not do more?_

_Why stop there when we can reach the stars?_

_Your opportunities are truly so endless_

_All your desires shall granted by me_

_Just one thing to keep in mind though_

_YOU WILL FAIL IF YOU TRY WITHOUT ME!_

_So prepare your serums and guns, dear Hydra_

_Be prepared for the highlight of your puny lives_

Hydra: _Oooh la la la_

Garrett: _Years of my planning…_

Hydra: _SHIELD is weak!_

Garrett: _Our control will keep expanding…_

Hydra: _Pitifully weak!_

Garrett: _There're so many in denial…_

Hydra: _Victory will be sweet!_

Garrett: _But I'll correct their path while…._

Hydra: _Oh so sweet!_

Garrett: _I bring a new knowledge_

_Expanding beyond any college_

_I hold the secrets of life in my hands!_

_The new age is coming in my care_

_Be Prepared!_

Hydra: _The new age is coming in his care_

_Be Prepared!_

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the Garrett song. I think it works pretty well, and I kind of like how I made the Hyenas Ward, Raina, and Kaminsky. I think we can all guess which hyena Kaminsky is..<strong>

**Song list for awards of Best Song (overall), Best Singer, Best Ship, and Best Lyrics**

**1. **_**I'll make an Agent out of you - **_**Melinda May ft. Skye, Coulson, Simmons, Fitz, and Ward**

**2. **_**He Must Die!**_**- Sung by people angry at Grant Douglas Ward. Only can be Best Song/Lyrics**

**3. **_**Love Normal Life as It Is- **_**Skye. Skyeward Ship.**

**4. **_**Sci-Tech is an Open Door- **_**Fitz and Simmons. FitzSimmons Ship.**

**5. **_**Our Favorite SHIELD Things- **_**Coulson, May, Skye, Simmons, Fitz, Tripp. **

**6. **_**The Hydra Song-**_** Anyone, I guess**

**7. **_**Fly Around the World Again**_**- Melinda May. Minor Philinda-ish**

**8. **_**I've found True Love-**_** Skye and Leo Fitz. Skitz Ship.**

**9. **_**I Will Find My Parents- **_**Skye**

**10. **_**Be Prepared- **_**John 'Pyscho' Garrett ft. Ward, Raina, Kaminsky, and Hydra.**

**I want to hear what you loved. There's more to come too! In the future, I hope to give a second Ward song (nicer), a Skimmons, a brotp FitzWard (Is it Witz?), a second Skyeward?, and a Biospecialist cause it's needed.**

**But next up, I promise Philinda with an appearance from someone who know and love/hate.**

**Leave a review to tell me what you think, and don't forget to vote!**


	10. Philinda Fixer Upper

**I am a terrible person for leaving you all to wait this long. I'm so sorry for getting caught up in 'Once Upon a SHIELD' and 'The Photograph' (which will soon be changed to 'Hidden Secrets') that I have neglected this one. I can only hope that this will make up for it the wait.**

**While getting the song ingrained in my head, I listened to a Captain Swan video with it. If you're a Oncer, it's funny. I'm still laughing.**

**A note here- When I refer to [All], I mean all the kids (Mack, Hunter, Bobbi, Tripp, Skye, and FitzSimmons-the last 3-4 being the original ones) and Koenig. I use ship names to refer to duel parts. FitzSimmons, HuntingBird, and Skiplett are seen here, along with a very special guest!**

**I own nothing. Most of the time I'm still in a happy world where Philinda are Skye's parents and Skitz and Biospecialist exists.**

* * *

><p><span>Philinda Fixer-Upper<span>

(From _Fixer-Upper_ in _Frozen_. It was destined for them.)

[Skye] _Oh come on, AC_

[Tripp] _Why won't you just tell May you love her?_

_Is it the silent way she walks?_

[Mack] _Or the stoic way she talks?_

[Hunter] _It might be her ability to channel a strong Mulan vibe!_

[Koenig] _She goes into your office furious as hell,_

_Then comes out happy as a bell_

[Fitz] _There's no other woman as_

_Kick-ass as the Cavalry_

[Coulson] Don't call her that!

[All] _She's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_Her social skills are sort of….not_

[Bobbi] _It can't be any clearer_

[Hunter] _She's nice when you're near her_

[HuntingBird] _It's obvious you two belong!_

[All] _Yeah, she's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But through our crazy lives_

_You bring the best out of her_

_How can't you see this love?_

[May] No no no, stop it now. We are not doing this. Hydra is a bigger problem than my love life.

[Bobbi] _Uh-huh. So Melinda, tell me_

_Is it his TAHITI nightmares?_

[Simmons] _Or his dad dorkiness everywhere?_

[Skye] _Or how he watched Steve Rogers while he slept?_

[Coulson] Please don't bring that up.

[Bobbi] _Oh, we all know you have a fondness_

[Simmons] _For those dad-joke bombfests!_

[Skye] _And how that mild manner_

_Hides a king of sass!_

[All] _AC's also a fixer-upper!_

_May. you're not the only one with flaws!_

[May] All of you, please

[All] _You're a pilot, he's a field agent_

_You've known each other for so gosh darn long!_

_Both of you are such fixer-uppers_

_And Skye knows what we should do!_

_The solution to stop our shipping_

_Is to just fix up the two of you!_

[May] ENOUGH! Look, he has a cellist. Who he loves!

[All] (blink, blink)

[Bobbi] _Okay, Coulson's the fixer-upper_

_I didn't expect him to be the one._

[Skye] _The cellist can't hang with our AC here_

[Simmons] _And besides, she thinks he's dead in a grave!_

[All girls] _Well, he had to be the fixer-upper_

_At least he can be convinced_

_Shove that cellist out of the way_

_And Melinda Coulson exists!_

[Mack] _Your feelings didn't just change here_

_That love isn't born in one day_

[Tripp] _It's grown and flourished, but hidden_

_Because you're a bit afraid_

[Fitz] _You said some terrible things, but you were mad_

_Hydra caused you stress_

[Hunter] _But if you apologize to her face_

[All guys] _Say you're sorry to Agent May_

_And your love will coexist_

[All]_ True love brings out the best!_

_You two are huge fixer-uppers_

_How long has this gone on?_

[FitzSimmons] _Philinda!_

[Huntingbird] _Mayson!_

[Mack and Skiplett] _Coulvary!_

[All] _We've heard the rumors_

_So get together and stop freaking us out!_

_We don't know how long you've known each other_

_Clearly, it's been long enough!_

[Ward, hearing all this from Vault D] _The only fixer-upper fixer_

_That can fix a fixer-upper is…_

[All] _True! True!_

_True! True! True!_

_Love (True Love)_

_Love, love, love, love, love_

_Love! (True love!)_

_True…._

[Fury] Do you, Phillip, take Melinda to be your SHIELD-fully wedded-

[Philinda] Wait, WHAT?!

[Fury] You're getting married, mother-

[All] _LOVE!_

* * *

><p><strong>I've sung through this so many times, and I really hope I don't screw up the actually version of when I sing it. I already do it with 'Let it go!' But I can picture the girls just dragging May off to put her in that silver dress! And then Fury giving them the stink-eye at the alter when they protest.<strong>

**I would like to take this time to give a shout-out to _ilikehats2 _for the mental image of Elsa dancing about in Ward's cell during the angry song for him. That's why he's Olaf. Do you think he deserves a warm hug?**

**Next up- by request of Rumbelleforever64- a Skimmons song! Which you will be pleased to know that I have the lyrics printed out and YouTube at the ready!**

**Please review and tell me what you think? Worth the wait?**


	11. How Do I Say I'm In Love

_**Rumbelleforever64**_** suggested this to me a long time ago to do a Skimmons song. I brOTP Skimmons more than ship them, but I still wanted to give it a shot. It was hard due to life and my current determination with **_**Once upon a SHIELD**_** and **_**Hidden Secrets**_**. I don't feel like this is my best song, and I'm sorry for that.**

* * *

><p><span>12. How Do I Say I'm In Love?<span>

(To 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from Hercules)

Skye: _If there's an Oscar for loving traitors_

_I've been there, done that_

_Ward and Miles should create their own nation_

_Never fall in love again, I can't allow it!_

_Oh who am I kidding?_

_There's one lucky woman that I_

_Can't keep my love hidden_

_Butttttt she doesn't feel it_

_How much longer can I conceal it?_

_Jemma's stolen my feelings!_

_She's all I can think of!_

_But no go, no way!_

_How do I say I'm in love!_

_A note? Something big?_

_I don't know, oh god_

_What do I say?_

_How do I say I'm in love?_

Jemma: _Me and Fitz were at the bottom of the ocean_

_And he confessed he had feeling for me_

_I can't see him as more than a friend though_

_Because my heart is held by another_

_I can't keep on denying_

_The way I feel when she smiles at me…_

_How much longer can I hide it?_

_I can't stop thinking 'bout her_

_I have to face it like a grown-up_

_Now it's time to fess up_

_Skye, I am in love with youuuu!_

Skye: _Wait, what was that?_

_Did you say what I heard?_

Jemma: _Oh yes, you did!_

_You're the one that I love!_

Skye: _You're so perfect, but_

_How do I say I'm in love?_

Jemma: _Just repeat the phrase from my lips_

_Say you're in love!_

Skye: _I'm so bad at this_

_You've seen me before_

Jemma: _Who cares? I'm here_

_I still love you, you know._

Skye: _Get ready to hear_

_Jemma Simmons, you're the one that I love!_

_Ooh it's not so hard_

_To say that I'm in love.._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand there you go! I'm sorry if it didn't live up the amazingness of other songs. I might come back one day and fix it.<strong>

**Now, I have been getting into the Christmas Spirit lately, and it had spawned a few ideas for a few Christmas classics. Maybe a Grinch song for our special friend in Vault D?**

**Please leave a review behind to tell me how the song was. Also, do Christmas songs sound good?**


	12. Jingle Bells

**Merry (Early) Christmas! I might be able to squeeze in a few more updates before I go on vacation, so I'm not wasting time with this one. I won't make you wait as long as you have before for the next one either. **

**I came up with this out of the blue, and I like it. The first part describes the SHIELD-dom pretty accurately if you ask me.**

* * *

><p><span>13. Jingle Bells-SHIELD Edition<span>

(To the tune of Jingle Bells, sung by the fandom)

_Last year we were alright_

_Giggling at funny bits on the show_

_Over the hiatus we wondered_

_Why people thought AOS blows._

_But things have changed a lot_

_Hydra revealed its stupid head_

_Now each episode we all freak out_

_And try hard not to cry!_

_Oh! Jingle Bells! Whitehall smells!_

_Mack fell in a pit!_

_Lance doesn't think that Bobbi stinks_

_And FitzSimmons won't be friends!_

_Hey! Jingle Bells! The Doctor smells!_

_Philinda's becoming canon!_

_Skye's dream made me smile and shriek_

_And Ward's being evil once again!_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! It's small, but I hope you all liked it. I took a lot of things from the latest episode (Ahhhhhh!) because it's good content.<strong>

**The next song will be more of a blast from the past, but I shall work on another Christmas piece for you all. In the meantime, does anyone have any suggestions for a HuntingBird song?**

**Please leave a review to tell me how you liked this.**


	13. Do you want to find your parents?

**This is a big blast from the past. I'm talking stepping into the land of parodies here. It might have been my second or third try, that's how early it is! It was actually a summary of the sirst fanfic that I tried to write (and never finished) and later it was going to be the **_**Will You Help Me Tell Our Daughter**_**, but I changed it around at the last minute. Glad I did now, otherwise you wouldn't have seen all that loveliness. Hope you enjoy it though.**

**Also, I give up my parody tiara (I'm not the queen, maybe a princess of parodies though) to Jed and Mo. They did Santa Clause is Coming to Town a few years back that I saw recently. It's a bit on the PG-13 side, but it's better than me in my opinion. If you want a laugh, go check it out.**

* * *

><p><span>Do You Want To Find Your Parents?<span>

(It's another round of _Do You Want to Build a Snowman?_ That song is so easy to parody)

[Leo] _Skye? Do you want to find your parents?_

_Don't worry it's okay_

_I know you really want to know_

_Come let's go, I'll help you in any way!_

_You've told me your life story, it made me sad_

_Now I want to help you out._

_Do you want to find your parents?_

_I'd really like to meet them._

[Skye] All right Leo.

[Leo] _Come on, let's try…_

_Do you want to find your parents?_

_Or test your DNA?_

_It can give us all sorts of clues_

_Your parents might be in the SHIELD database!_

_Please don't get upset Skye. I care for you_

_Wait, why are you going in May's bunk!_

Oh my God, Coulson and May are your parents!

_Skye, I know that you are hurting_

_It's a big shock for you to hear_

_They actually are your parents, it's really true_

_Yet they lied to you, and I just got so mad_

_I screamed at May and Coulson, and said mean things_

_I asked if they even loved you…_

_Can we go talk to your parents?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so this was the orginal story for the WYHMTOD saga. Again, really glad I changed it.<strong>

**So next I'm hoping to squeeze in a Christmas song before I go on vacation, along with updates to **_**Hidden Secrets**_** (It's a Ward Chapter!) and **_**Once upon a SHIELD**_**. Also, I plan to do a tribute song for the fallen character of the winter finale. I'm seriously furious about it still, and I intend to make sure the song will be an honor to them.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Sing-a-long of 2014 right now! But don't worry; there will be more in 2015. I've still got a list of ideas to write to. **

**I would like to now thank all those who have reviewed/favorite/followed/read this. Every comment makes me unbelievably happy. To a fanfiction writer, a new follow or favorite or review is like getting hug. So thank you so much!**

**Another Christmas song for you, and it's a good one. It's for the fandom to sing, and I got a little carried away. Each verse was so much fun to write, I actually had to stop myself. I'm not kidding on that either. I actually had to physically throw my pencil to the side to stop myself from writing a Huntingbird verse referencing the van.**

* * *

><p><span>15. Don't Touch Lola<span>

(Sung by the fandom to Joy to the World)

_Don't touch Lola! That's what Coulson says_

_Even though she's still a wreck_

_He loves Captain America, and kangaroos as well_

_Because Phil Coulson is a massive dork!_

_Because Phil Coulson is a massive dork!_

_Because Phil is a dork, and May cares for him!_

_Melinda May is the Cavalry!_

_Don't say it to her face!_

_And don't mess with the people she loves_

_Or she will kick your butt!_

_Or she will kick your butt!_

_And she might also nail your foot to the ground!_

_Antoine Triplett, the sunshine king!_

_Crumbled and went away!_

_It really wasn't fair_

_Skye watched him fall to little bits_

_Now the noise and the funk is gone!_

_The noise and the funk is gone!_

_The noise, the noise and the funk is gone!_

_When the show first premiered!_

_All Marvel fans rejoiced!_

_Phil Coulson had returned, alive!_

_But now we scream and cry_

_But now we scream and cry!_

_Because this was supposed to be our happy show!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, there you go. Merry Christmas all! And please leave a review behind to tell me what you thought.<strong>

**(Maybe I should do Phil singing **_**Can't touch this **_**regarding Lola)**


	15. Vale Antoine

**Welcome back to the sing-a-long, everybody! To kick off the year, I'm going to start with a song in memory of an agent we lost last year, Antoine Triplett.**

**I feel I picked out a good song for this. Although I would really advise putting the song on for it though, unless you can remember the tune/words. Which would be really impressive**

* * *

><p><span>16.) Vale Antoine<span>

(Sung to the tune of _Vale Decum_, which is the music playing when the Tenth Doctor regenerates)

_Antoine Triplett_

_The King of Sunshine_

_You were a true agent_

_We'll miss you much_

_Vale Antoine_

_You brought the noise and the funk_

_But now it's gone_

_You'll stay in our hearts_

_Vale Antoine_

_We lost you too soon_

_Oh how we now mourn you_

_True gentleman_

_Vale Antoine_

_Grandson of a Howling Commando_

_Please come back to us_

_We shall always remember you_

_Fallen one_

_Though you're gone, know still…_

_Noise and Funk_

_Sunshine King_

_SHIELD legacy_

_We love you_

_Remember you_

_Vale_

_Vale…_

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this out made me so sad, although singing it over is helping me adjust to it.<strong>

**Please review! I hope you like what's next.**


	16. Something New

**So I know it's been a while since I last put up an update, and I'm truly sorry about that. I have a bad tendency to lose my momentum and crash headlong into a brick wall of writer's block. Also, the dismal Vale Antoine seemed to not be as good as I thought. Oh well! I think I can get my groove back to round this out to maybe twenty chapters?**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to Caitlin51, as well as all the other Biospecialist shippers out there. We've had a pretty rough year in canon, and I wanted to finally get this up. I'm setting it in a happy innocent universe where there is no Hydra. Maybe even in the Once Upon a SHIELD verse. Kind of fits well, since Disney and all. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>17.) Something New<span>

(Set to the tune of _Something There_ from _Beauty and the Beast_)

[Jemma] _He can be gruff, but I don't mind_

_I did stick a swap in his mouth when he first arrived_

_And now here, some things have changed_

_I'm feeling something that I've never felt before_

(music)

[Grant] _She looks at me, I feel something strong_

_When she jumped, I felt the need to catch during her fall_

_Right here right now, it's hard to ignore_

_I've never loved someone as much as her before_

(music)

[Jemma] _I never knew I would this strongly_

_For a specialist who saved my life._

_True, Grant keeps coming to see me_

_Now I wonder if he feels the same for me._

[Trip] _Hey look at that_

[Skye] _I told you all!_

[Fitz] _What in the heck?_

[Skye] _I ship it hard!_

[Trip] _And how long do you think it will take them to see?_

[Skye] _You wanna bet?_

[All] _Let's keep an eye_

_On these lovebirds_

_Since there's something new we haven't seen before_

[Fitz] _I can't believe that she's in love with Ward._

[Skye] _Well there is something new we haven't seen before._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's been a while, so my groove's off. But hopefully I can get it back!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review. Maybe if there's anything you want to come in the future for the sing-a-longs?**


End file.
